


Wings

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Post wing stuffing
Kudos: 12





	Wings

Wing Wednesday always ended up with my husband eating twice the amount a normal person does and complaining of a stomach ache in the early morning hours. Tonight he ordered extra hot wings and started commenting early on. “That did me in. I’m stuffed.” He patted his belly, a jarring burp bursting from his lips. “I’m about to go in a food coma from all those calories.”

About 2AM, he suddenly let out an ass-ripping fart, one that signified real abdominal distress. He grunted as he began to stir awake, probably in discomfort. I scooted closer, spooning him in the bed and putting my arm around him. My hand naturally rested on his bloated belly, full of all those wings and fries.  
When he didn’t complain, I started to massage his stomach. Soon he passed gas again, coupled with a mown of relief. He stirred now and said, “now is the time to pay, I guess.”  
“Are you okay?”  
He took in a deep breath. “My asshole is starting to burn already. I’m gonna take a massive shit here soon.”  
Later...  
He started to labor on the toilet, letting out little sounds of exertion between bursts of flatulence. “I have to start eating less. These shits are huge.” A log broke off, falling into the water as he sighed if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
